Welcome to Hell
by AlphaRidley
Summary: "Yet there you stand, tainting this sacred ground with your filth, ground that has not felt the stink of humans for millennia. Since humans first met us, their first contact with any creatures in space. This planet is LV-426, and you are not welcome here." R
1. Chapter 1

Samus Aran narrowed her eyes in confusion as she stared at the mouth of a cave on the planet she was currently on, searching for remains of the Chozo. Directly above the cave were the words _**Welcome To Hell**_ written in blood… Human blood.

She walked closer, analyzing the cave and everything nearby it with her scan visor. The only thing of interest she found was an unknown substance along the edge of the mouth of the cave. Downloading its properties she continued to walk closer, until she was standing within the cave, if only barely.

Samus ignored the warning and walked in, destroying a bolder in her path with a missile and continuing deep into the cave.

"_From the beginning of time itself, we have watched. Since long before the dawn of creation we have waited."_

Samus jumped back as the words that entered her mind, she raised her arm cannon in a threatening position. "Who are you, show yourself!"

"_Yet there you stand, tainting this sacred ground with your filth, ground that has not felt the stink of humans for millennia, since humans first met us, their first contact with any creatures in space. This planet is LV-426, and you are not welcome here."_

Samus lowered her arm cannon momentarily, confused by what the voice was saying. "I highly doubt that you were the first aliens we ever saw…"

"_Speak to us not of eternity, you whose mortal minds cannot even grasp the true nature of this universe. We remember all those things which have not yet come to pass, and we shall have our time once more..."_

Samus felt the need to shoot a missile just to antagonize the locals but knew that was a bad idea. " I don't fucking understand what you're saying, speak English please."

"_The Galaxy will burn. You will dance to our tune, as puppets obey the will of their master._

Samus decided to ignore the voice for the time being until it started to make sense and continued farther into the chamber.

"_Gave into the past or the future, and you will find only me staring back at you…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Icey: I am continuing this thanks to General Loki, who posted a review wanting me to continue FIVE minutes after I posted this story…. FIVE MINUTES!**

"_Why do you ignore us Human? We are the ultimate killing machine, and you will not survive…"_

Samus stopped her senseless destruction to reply to the one not confusing sentence the voice had said. "I'm ignoring you because you were saying things that made no sense…"

"_You will regret coming to this planet human, as you have declared war on us, we will declare war on your galaxy…"_

Samus laughed. "I highly doubt that you'll be technologically advanced enough to do anything to the Galactic Federation."

"_We have no need for your foolish technology; we are the ultimate organic killing machine."_

Samus snorted. "Yes, and I'm the most dangerous bounty hunter alive, so you'd be best to not anger me."

"_You are arrogant; it will be your downfall."_

Samus continued to kill anything that came near her. "I'm not arrogant, I just know that nobody has been able to defeat me except Ridley, and I doubt you're stronger than he is."

"_Then you underestimate our power, and as we said before, you will not survive…"_

"Whatever you say." Samus said, progressing further into the seemingly endless cave.

_Your lack understanding disturbs us; as a result we shall show you how deadly we are."_

"You can try, but I've seen just about everything, not much will surprise me anymore."

"_We warned you."_

Samus smacks her helmet with her hand. "Thank you for stating the obvious, how'd that work out for you?"

"_Not very well as you refuse to understand that you are dealing with something older than the Space Dragon you spoke so fondly of…"_

Samus balked."I don't speak fondly of him! I despise him!"

"_Yet your face is flushed in embarrassment, do not try to hide things from us, you will fail…"_


End file.
